Everyone, Meet Yue
by KittyTheDemonHostess
Summary: Yue is Ichigo's girlfriend, and EVERYONE wants to meet her. Who better to help everyone to meet Yue than Kitty and Red? Well... not all of these meetings go so smoothly... Let's just see how Ichigo and his girl handle it all. Main Pairing: IchigoxOC. Other OC pairings may be mentioned. M rating for safety.
1. Yue Meets Hichigo

**I've kinda gotten back into Bleach... And it's thanks to a weird dream that made this OC. Yue, Manami, Hari, Hana Saimin, and Sairenhime are owned my myself and LittleRedAllGrownUp. Other characters belong to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

Yue Kazetome nearly jumped out of her skin when she suddenly heard her phone vibrate in her otherwise quiet apartment. She was in her painting clothes, but waiting for her boyfriend, Ichigo Kurosaki, to let her know when he was almost there.

Her phone going off right now probably meant it was him calling her. Reaching over from her laying position on one of the loveseats she had in her living room, laptop resting on her lap, Yue reached over for her cell phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Yue. How are ya babe?" Yue giggled and closed her laptop.

"I'm fine, are you getting close to being here?"

"Yeah, gimme another five or so minutes and I'll be there." Yue grinned and sat up, setting her computer aside.

"Alright, do you want me to make anything?" Yue heard a thoughtful hum on the line before Ichigo answered.

"Nah, just tea is fine." Yue nodded, mostly to herself.

"Okay, see ya soon. I love you."

"See ya and love you too." Yue hung up the phone and placed it back on the table before standing up to go into the kitchen so she could start making tea.

Yue only took a couple steps before she suddenly shivered violently, stopping where she stood. She wrapped her arms around her body, looking around frantically. That shiver meant that something was there, but she couldn't see anything...

_Am I just imagining it? No, I haven't been wrong before..._

_**"Well, King certainly knows how to pick 'em~! Cute face, nice ass, and all-around hot body~! Ooo~! Now I'm turned on!"**_

Yue slowly looked behind her to the right, seeing something she was certainly not expecting. It was a guy, but something about his energy just felt... wrong.

"W-who are you?" Yue asked meekly, moreso than she would have liked. The young man then grinned in a way that sent even more shivers down Yue's spine. Something really wasn't right about this guy. Every fiber of Yue's being was telling her to run away, but she was too scared to even think of moving.

_**"Oh~! So King hasn't told you about me yet, eh? Well, that's fine~! I'll just introduce myself!"**_ He took a couple steps closer to Yue, revealing a face that Yue instantly recognized.

"W-wait, you.." The man's grin somehow got wider.

_**"Ah~! So you made the connection~! That's right, baby! I'm your little boyfriend's dark side! They call me Hollow Ichigo!"**_

Yue backed up a few steps. Didn't Ichigo tell her that Hollows were souls that turned evil? This was bad.

Hichigo noticed Yue backing up and looked at her with a smug expression.

_**"Aw~! What's the matter, gorgeous? You're not scared, are ya? I'm not gonna hurt ya. Not much, at least! Hahaha!"**_

Yue felt her back hit the wall and she didn't move from it. What did this guy even want?

"What do you want?" A malicious grin spread on the Hollow's face.

_**"Oh, not much~! Just to see what I been missin'! So how 'bout it, baby? How hard do you want me to do ya? I'll only go easy if you're still a virgin!"**_

Yue slipped into the corner of the room with her hands over her mouth, trying not to cry. What was she supposed to do? She didn't have powers, so she couldn't fight him back.

* * *

Hichigo was closing in on her, getting ready to trap her as he laughed maniacally. It was as Yue ducked her face into her arms that she heard the door burst open.

Hichigo and Yue looked over to the door, feeling pissed and relieved respectively. Ichigo looked at the scene in shock at first before he looked straight at his Hollow self in pure fury.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Hichigo grinned, though he now wasn't liking this situation.

_**"Well, well. So you finally come to the rescue, huh King? How about I just take her and-"**_ Hichigo was promptly punched in the jaw by Ichigo, who didn't want to hear the end of that sentence.

It was bad enough that he walked in and saw Yue crying.

Ichigo then grabbed the Hollow by the collar of his shihakusho and the back of his sash and threw him out the door, over the walking area and into either the street or next building. Ichigo didn't care as long as his Hollow self wasn't there any more.

Ichigo then heard a small thud and looked over at Yue, who was now sitting on the floor crying.

"I-Ichigo.." Ichigo helped Yue back up and hugged her tightly before glaring at the ceiling.

"Alright, where the hell are you? I know only you two could have done this!" Yue, also latched onto Ichigo, was about to ask who he meant when a bright light shone in her room and two girls about her height suddenly appeared.

One girl had black hair and fox ears while the other had red hair and wolf ears. Both were looking at the ground, but not to where Yue couldn't see the ashamed look on their faces.

Ichigo didn't really care about their expressions at the moment though.

"What the hell were you two thinking?! He could have done something to her if I didn't get here on time!" The fox girl started waving her arms around a bit as she began to speak.

"We know, we know! We didn't think he'd get that out of control!"

"We're really, really, really, really sorry! He started and it happened so fast that we couldn't respond in time!"

"We were in shock and our minds, they just shut down on us!"

"And he, he's just fast man!"

"I know! It was just like 'BAM' and he was already-"

"HEY! FOCUS!" The two girls hugged each other and squeaked.

**"Sorry!"**

"Sorry isn't good enough!"

"I think they should get punished." Everyone then looked over to see a small girl with a Soul Reaper's uniform on.

"Manami? What are you saying?"

"I think they should have to sit and listen to Aizen talk about how everything is part of his plan... again." The girls then looked agape at the child until the red head spoke.

"W-what? Why? You are one of my favorite children! How can you do this to me?"

Manami frowned back at the red haired wolf girl and pointed at Yue.

"How can you do that to **her**?! I'm a kid but she's more innocent than me!"

"She has a point there." Everyone then looked behind Manami to see Hari standing there like she had been there the whole time.

The two other girls began to protest more until two other figures loomed over them from behind, making them cringe. Lo and behold, it was Hari's and Setsuna's Zanpakto, Hana Saimin and Sairenhime.

Hana Saimin grabbed ahold of the black haired girl.

"Kitty, I think you and Electra really need to think about this." Sairenhime grabbed the girl named Electra and nodded.

"I agree. Let's just go, Hana." Hana nodded and the two Zanpakto dragged out the now whining and complaining girls out of the room and away from the apartment.

When the girls could no longer be heard, Hari picked Manami up and looked over at Ichigo.

"He's gone too, by the way. Guess they were able to send him back to wherever when they came in. We'll leave you two alone now, though. Ready to go, Manami?" Manami nodded, as did Ichigo, thanking Hari for giving him and Yue a moment.

When the apartment was empty again, Ichigo managed to get Yue to sit back on the loveseat with him and he pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Hey, you okay?" Yue looked up, sniffed and dried her eyes.

"Y-yeah. I'm alright now." Ichigo hugged Yue to his chest again, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't think you'd ever have to meet him."

"I'll be okay. Can you... just stay the night tonight?" Ichigo chuckled and said he would. The two then began to spend the rest of their evening the way they had initially planned to.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Aizen's chamber..._

"NO MORE! If I hear you say that ONE MORE TIME, I'll-"

"I knew you would say that, it was part of my plan." Kitty then rocked her chair in fury, trying to release herself from the ropes.

"I'LL KILL HIM! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"

Electra groaned and glared at the prisoner.

"You're just enjoying this, aren't you Mr. Super-Man-Wannabe?" Aizen smirked a bit.

"Quite."

"If she gets out of those ropes, you know she's going to maim you, right?"

"I do. But why not enjoy this while I can?"

Electra and Aizen had a bit of a staring contest before Electra spoke again.

"... You know that the single strand there is still a bitch-curl, correct?"

The smirk on Aizen's face instantly faded into a frown.

"... I greatly dislike you both." Electra grinned in triumph.

"And we're still more awesome than you." Aizen mentally sighed.

This was going to be a long twenty-four hours.


	2. Filler 1: Bad Dream

**Here's the next part~! Hope you guys have liked this so far. Just been trying to do other stuff in between classes. Anyway, Red and I lay claim to OC's. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

_Ichigo stood in front of the bathroom mirror, staring at his reflection in a daze. He was so tired and ready to go to bed._

_With a towel around his neck so he could finish drying his hair, Ichigo left the bathroom and headed for his room. When Ichigo got to his room and shut the door, he turned to see a familiar, but normally unwelcome, face that was sitting on his bed._

_"What the hell are you doing in my room, Grimmjow?" The blue haired Espada grinned menacingly, showing off his sharp canines._

_"What do you think, Kurosaki?" Ichigo was about to retort when he suddenly was pinned to the floor by the Sexta._

_"Ow! You fucker! Get off me!" Grimmjow's grin simply grew wider as he leaned down to Ichigo's ear._

_"C'mon, you know you want it." Before Ichigo could protest, he had to bite his lip so he wouldn't yell when Grimmjow began rubbing against Ichigo's groin with his knee._

_"Fuck.."_

_"Oh, so you do want me to fuck you." Ichigo somehow managed to free his hands from Grimmjow's vicegrip and switched their positions._

_Ichigo was now straddled over Grimmjow's hips, holding the Espada by the neck in a chokehold, doing his best to keep a straight face._

_Grimmjow didn't seem to mind the new position, however. Instead, he accepted it and even went as far as groping Ichigo, who didn't move and let Grimmjow do as he pleased._

_Grimmjow then began to reach for the waistline of Ichigo's sweatpants and was beginning to reach his hands in so he could..._

* * *

"AAAHHH!" Ichigo bolted into an upright position and frantically looked around his room. It was dark and he was alone, much to his relief.

"Oh my god... that was fucking horrible." Ichigo rubbed his eyes and took a few deep breaths before looking up again and instantly jolted towards his window at who he suddenly saw.

"Kitty? Red? ... You bitches! You made me have that nightmare, didn't you!?" The two girls glared at Ichigo and nodded.

"Yes, we did. But it was revenge." Ichigo glared back at Red.

"Revenge for what?!" Kitty then pointed at Ichigo, also glaring at him.

"You had us put in a cell with Aizen for TWENTY-FOUR HOURS! Not cool, man! Not! COOL!"

Ichigo was about to yell back at Kitty when all three saw another figure move around in Ichigo's room.

The person stepped forward, crossing his arms, revealing a toned body and powder blue eyes and hair matched with a very displeased expression on his face.

"So it **was** you two after all. I gotta say, of all the things you've done to me, that dream is by far the most unacceptable."

Ichigo stared at Grimmjow in shock while Kitty and Red hugged each other and cowered a bit.

"W-we didn't know you were going to have the dream too."

"Y-y-yeah, it was an unexpected side effect..." Grimmjow full out glared at the girls, nearly snarling at them now.

"I'll show you an unexpected side effect." The girls screamed and disappeared right then.

Ichigo and Grimmjow stared at the spot where Red and Kitty were standing before looking at each other.

"... That dream never happened. Got it, Kurosaki?" Ichigo nodded.

"Yup. Good luck catching them, though." Grimmjow snorted.

"They didn't get that far. Just so long as we're clear that-"

"I get it, I get it, just go before you start irritating me." Grimmjow rolled his eyes and promptly left.

Ichigo sat in his bed for a few more minutes, rubbed his forehead and checked the time on his cell phone. Three twenty-six in the morning.

Ichigo sighed and laid back down. He would have felt more concerned about Kitty and Red, but he was tired and he had school and a date with his girlfriend.

... Oh god... Ichigo realized, even though it was caused by Kitty and Red, that he had a dream about Grimmjow and he had a girlfriend.

Ichigo right then swore he was never going to tell Yue about that dream. Not in a million years or the next thousand lifetimes he had, whichever would come last.


End file.
